Użytkownik:Elkociak/Scenariusz/XV
ZEWN. GÓRY / W POWIETRZU. JAKE DAJE SYGNAŁ i formacja myśliwych napływa, nurkując na wiodący transportowiec, który już jest oblegany przez skrzydlate stworzenia. RAMPA ŁADOWNI jest sceną ostrej walki. Myśliwi Na'vi rzucają się ze swoich wierzchowców – falami, przytłaczając żołnierzy. MYŚLIWI są zestrzeliwani, odpadają ze statku, podczas, gdy inni nadlatują. Wystrzeliwują strzały i dzidy z końca rampy i żołnierze wpadają głębiej w kadłub maszyny. Spanikowany SZEF ZAŁOGI wali w przełącznik i rampa zaczyna się zamykać, sekundę przed tym, jak jest ścięty przez dzidę. LEONOPTERYKS JAKE’A spada na transportowiec od tyłu. Jake leci w dół, sprytnie zmniejszając prędkość, stacza się z wierzchowca i ląduje, koziołkując na szerokim grzbiecie transportowca, gdy -- STRZELCY próbują zwrócić swoją broń w jego kierunku, ale on KOSI ich swoim KARABINEM MASZYNOWYM, wciąż biegnąc do przodu i –- JAKE WYCIĄGA dwa granaty ze swojej wojskowej kamizelki i wyszarpuje z nich zawleczkę zębami. Zrzuca je w dół wpustu turbowentylatora, podczas gdy -- JEGO LEONOPTETYKS PRZECHYLA SIĘ ostrym łukiem z powrotem w jego kierunku i -- Jake biegnie, gdy granaty EKSPLODUJĄ, rozrywając turbiny, które dziurawią kadłub odłamkami -- Jake skacze w przestrzeń, lądując na grzbiecie swojego wierzchowca, łącząc się z nim ponownie. Odlatują, uzyskując wysokość, gdy ogień wybucha spod spodu transportowca. W kabinie pilot czuje, że maszyna spada. PILOT Zasilanie na sto procent! Zwiększyć przyspieszenie! Pilot i drugi pilot uderzają dźwignie przepustnicy do przodu i -- silniki fuzyjne buchają, pchając transportowiec do przodu. Wciąż spada, jego pozostałe turbiny wyją, aż -- STRZYŻE wierzchołki drzew, gdy dostaje wystarczającej mocy udźwigu, aby lecieć i -- PILOT POCIĄGA w tył dźwignię, unosząc nos maszyny. PILOT Dobra nasza! Za nim ocalały myśliwy Na'vi biegnie do przodu i FUNK! Groty strzał wyrastają z szyj i klatek piersiowych pilotów. Transportowiec pnie się bez kontroli, w pełnym przyspieszeniu i roztrzaskuje się o podnóże góry Mons Veritatis. Eksploduje i setki ton płonących szczątków spada w las. Na pokładzie innego transportowca piloci obserwują upadek wraku. PILOT Valkyrie 2 się zmywa. I jeśli ktokolwiek z was zechce wydostać się z tej gównianej planety, lepiej kryjcie nasz tyłek, ponieważ jesteśmy jedyną drogą na orbitę. PILOT HELIKOPTERA Przyjąłem. Z kokpitu Smoka Quaritch obserwuje odlot przechylonego transportowca, oraz asystującej mu większości pozostałych helikopterów. QUARITCH Wracać tutaj! Wy bezwartościowe rzygowiny! PILOT My też się zmywamy? Quaritch wyciąga pistolet. QUARITCH A jak myślisz? Jest na krawędzi – żadnej logiki w jego mózgu. Tylko śmierć. ---- WEWN. CENTRUM OPERACYJNE / KORYTARZ. Technicy i żołnierze tłoczą się wokół konsoli, słuchając wszystkich krzyków i zamieszania, usiłując zaplanować rozsypującą się bitwę. SELFRIDGE (z rosnącym niepokojem) Co tam się dzieje, do diabła? ---- ZEWNĄTRZ. DŻUNGLA. Regularni żołnierze i ochotnicy uciekają przez dżunglę, tarabaniąc się na pokład lądujących Samsonów. ---- WEWN. KOKPIT SMOKA. Pilot słucha komunikatów z Piekielnych Wrót. PILOT Sir, wszystkie naziemne jednostki wycofują się do strefy lądowania. Quaritch zaciska szczęki. QUARITCH Pozostań na obiekcie. ---- ZEWNĄTRZ. STUDNIA DUSZ. Mo'at spogląda w górę, gdy Smok ukazuje się nad drzewami jak cień śmierci. Wokół niej, matki Na'vi przyciskają kurczowo swoje dzieci do siebie. Widzimy syna Akweya pomiędzy nimi. ---- WEWNĄTRZ. KOKPIT SMOKA. Quaritch ustawia kursor celu na Drzewo Matkę i na to, co rozpoznajemy jako widmową postać Mo'at. QUARITCH Przełączyć pociski. Uzbroić wszystkie głowice. PILOT Zbroję. QUARITCH Zobaczmy, co te niebieskie bękarty zrobią, gdy rąbnę ich boginię. ---- ZEWNĄTRZ. GÓRY / W POWIETRZU. Leonoreptyks Jake'a obniża się w kierunku Smoka jak Mig-29. Zwalnia, szybując nad statkiem. Wypinając się, rozłączając z Torukiem, zeskakuje z niego i ... trafia, ślizgiem na kadłub Smoka. Przetacza się na stopy, biegnąc od razu, gdy .... Quaritch widzi Leonopteryksa świstającego nad głową i odlatującego, trzepocząc – bez jeźdźca. Spojrzał na tył by zobaczyć ... Jake'a biegnącego wzdłuż grzbietu Smoka, wyszarpującego dwa granaty ze swojej kamizelki wojskowej, wyciągającego zawleczki zębami, wtedy .... Quaritch wysuwa gwałtownie rękę i wali mocno w drążek pilota, przesuwając go do końca w drugą stronę. Smok przechyla się bokiem, tocząc gwałtownie, z rykiem protestujących rotorów.... Jake traci równowagę, granaty nie trafiają do wpustu turbiny, jeden odbijając się spada ze statku. Drugi lokuje się w osłonie silnika i .....Jake ześlizguje się ze Smoka, spadając , gdy - BLAM! Granat wydmuchuje dwumetrową dziurę w kadłubie.... Świst! Pandorańskie powietrze wdziera się do środka. QUARITCH (do pilota) Założyć maskę. Quaritch wyskakuje z siedzenia, kierując się na rufę, gdy ... Jake chwyta koniec stojaka karabinu, jego stopy zwisają nad otwarta przestrzenią. Wstrzymując oddech Quaritch wypycha właz ratunkowy i wychyla się na zewnątrz. Jake widzi go, jak celuje ze swojego wielkiego pistoletu. BUM! BUM! Seria szczęka obok głowy Jake'a. Puszcza ją mimo, spadając gwałtownie między drzewa. Zanurza się w baldachimie dżungli. Łapie wielki liść, tak jak uczyła go Neytiri. Liść ugina się, łagodząc jego spadanie. Jake puszcza go, spadając znów tylko tyle, by złapać następny liść i znów następny i ... Pędzimy w dół wraz z nim poprzez zieloną mgiełkę. Jake opada na ziemię w dzikim przysiadzie. Cały i zdrów. JAKE (do mikrofonu) Quaritch wysadzi Studnię Dusz! Ma czysty strzał. Trafić go, ktokolwiek może. Teraz! W swoim Samsonie Trudy - całkowicie służbowo: TRUDY Biorę to na siebie. Mocno przechylona, okrąża Smoka. Przyspiesza i Samson skacze do przodu, prosto na „statek” wojenny. Quaritch sieje w nią strumień pocisków. Wdzierają się przez jej kabinę, prując kadłub na kawałki. W dżungli poniżej Norm obserwuje jej lot kamikaze ... NORM Nie! TRUDY (krótko, jak pilot) Norm, kocham Cię. Trudy pikuje, kosząc wierzchołki drzew i w ostatniej chwili cofa drążek pilota i Samson skacze prosto w górę i KRASZ! Ścina kokpit Smoka. Quaritch rzuca się do tyłu, wzdłuż nawy bocznej..... Samson Trudy rozpada się, wrak pali się, waląc się w dżunglę. Miles Quaritch ściska przegrodę, gapiąc się przez otwarty front kadłuba. Wiatr wyje w szczątkach miejsca, gdzie powinien być pilot. Las biegnie mu na spotkanie i .... Smok rozbija się wśród rozłupanych drzew, uderzając w jezioro w białym rozprysku wody. ---- ZEWNĄTRZ. DŻUNGLA – DZIEŃ. Norm robi kilka kroków i pada na kolana. Rozsadzony przez smutek. ---- WEWNĄTRZ. CENTRUM OPERACYJNE / PIEKIELNE WROTA. KAMERA - na graficzny wyświetlacz - pokazuje znikającą ikonę transpondera Quaritcha. Transponder jest bezprzewodowym urządzeniem komunikacyjnym. ŻOŁNIERZ Smok spadł. Zniknął z ekranu. SELFRIDGE Co masz na myśli mówiąc "Zniknął z ekranu"? Selfridge jest oszołomiony. Nagle ryk silnika każe im spojrzeć w górę. Za oknem, Max siedzi w szoferce ogromnej maszyny - przecinarki do wyrębu. Max pokazuje Selfridge'owy środkowy palec i pcha dźwignię w przód. SELFRIDGE O cholera. Selfridge nurkuje, gdy .... obrotowe zęby przecinarki przedzierają się przez okno w eksplozji szkła i zabójczego powietrza. Włączają się alarmy. Technicy nurkują, szukając schronienia przed nawałnicą szkła i kawałków rumowiska. Łeb maszyny – przecinarki wycofuje się i avatary rzucają się przez otwartą dziurę do Centrum Operacyjnego. Żołnierze patrzą w górę, widzą niebieskie olbrzymy celujące w nich broń. Walka kończy się po kilku sekundach. Avatary przejmują Centrum Operacyjne. Selfridge leży dysząc, w masce tlenowej. W szoku. Jak to może się dziać? ---- ZEWNĄTRZ. JEZIORO Smok leży w połowie zatopiony. Z wody wynurza się postać – Kombinezon PZM. W środku – Miles Quaritch – jego twarz zakrwawiona, jego oczy płoną. Z trudem wychodzi z wody, pokryty błotem, następnie wkracza do lasu. Z łoskotem i niepowstrzymanie posuwa się przez dżunglę. Widzi coś przed sobą w listowiu – BUDĘ. W środku budy Jake nieświadomy leży w linku. Przez okno widzimy kombinezon Quaritcha wkraczający na polanę. Quaritch kieruje swoje działko GAU-90 w stronę budy. Jego palec zbliża się do przycisku uruchamiania ognia. BAM! Sześcionożny czarny demon rzuca się na niego. Quaritch upadając obraca się i wypala z działka. Pudłuje zaledwie kilka cali od Neytiri. Mocuje się z Thanatorem, którego ostre jak brzytwy pazury zgrzytają na jego metalowej zbroi. Tytani obracają się i mocują ze sobą. Quaritch wypuszcza długą serię z działka. Naboje rozrywają wrzeszczącego stwora, ale Neytiri zmusza go, aby rozwalił działko o skałę, wyrywając je wcześniej z ręki robota. Wtedy Quaritch uderza Thanatora plecami o pień drzewa, prawie miażdżąc Neytiri. ZBLIŻENIE NA hydrauliczną rękę wyciągającą olbrzymi nóż i Quaritch obraca się gwałtownie, wtłaczając nóż w opancerzoną klatę Thanatora. Zwierzę ryczy, a Quaritch rzuca się na niego, wbijając w niego nóż. Dźga jeszcze raz. Thanator gwałtownie przewraca się, przyszpilając nogi Neytiri swoją wielką masą. Jest uwięziona. Quaritch spogląda w dół na Neytiri. Ona patrzy na niego, ciężko oddychając, ze strachem, ale wyzywająco. JAKE To już koniec, Quaritch Quaritch odwraca się, widzi Jake'a zeskakującego z konara drzewa. Robot powoli podnosi nóż migoczący w porannym słońcu. QUARITCH Nic nie jest skończone, dopóki oddycham. JAKE Miałem nadzieję, że to powiesz. Quaritch spieszy do przodu. Jake szybko się zbliża, łapiąc zniszczone działko, gdy Quaritch tnie w dół nożem. Jake odparowuje atak, blokując nóż działkiem. Zbliża się szybciej, niż robot może się ruszać. I TRACH! Wali końcem działka w osłonę kabiny robota, rysując ją siecią pęknięć, podczas, gdy Quaritch kroi powietrze wielkim nożem. Jake robi zwód, wystawiając się na następne cięcie i wali działkiem w rękę z nożem raz, drugi i znów - we wściekłym ataku, stukając w latający nóż. Quaritch łapie go drugą ręką, i odrzuca. Jake się toczy, gdy -- BUM! Masywna stopa wali w miejsce, gdzie był przed chwilą. Gramoli się, aby powstać, gdy Quaritch naciera, Jake znowu daje nura, skacząc do przodu, aby walnąć w osłonę kabiny robota i znów, aż staje się biała od pęknięć. Quaritchowi udaje się złapać lufę armatki, ale wewnątrz kokpitu widzi tylko słońce na popękanej szybie. Rzuca działkiem na ślepo, ale Jake robi unik. Masywny cylinder toczy się w kierunku budy. OD ŚRODKA widzimy jak uderza w okno ciśnieniowe, rysując go, ale nie przenikając. Link Jake'a znajduje się w środku. Wewnątrz kokpitu Quaritch szarpie żółty uchwyt i FUM! Osłona kabiny odskakuje, lecąc w powietrzu. Quaritch może znowu coś widzieć. Wdziewa maskę tlenową. Schyla się, by podnieść swój nóż. W pobliżu walczy wściekle Neytiri, usiłując uwolnić swoje nogi spod trzech ton Thanatora. Quaritch, ciężko dysząc, patrzy wilkiem na Jake'a. QUARITCH Jakie to uczucie – zdradzić własną rasę? Wtedy, niewytłumaczalnie, odwraca się. Odchodzi. Z WNĘTRZA BUDY widzimy go nacierającego prosto w naszym kierunku. I KRASZ! Wkłada swoją hydrauliczną pięść przez okno. Sięga wewnątrz w kierunku linku, gdy Jake trafia go w locie, z każdą uncją siły, jaką ma. Uderza kombinezon z boku. Sięga wokół robota, chwyta Quaritcha za ramię i mocno szarpie go do przodu, rozkwaszając mu twarz o krawędź kokpitu. Ale Quaritch odrzuca go szerokim łukiem ramienia i Jake wali się na ziemię. WEWNĄTRZ LINKU Jake wstrzymuje oddech, gdy toksyczne Pandorańskie powietrze wkręca się do środka. Jęk alarmu gazowego. Neytiri przepycha się jedną wolną nogą, desperacko usiłując wydostać drugą nogę. PZM naciera, nóż błyska. Jake zdołał chwycić go dwoma rękami, ale siła ataku ściąga go na kolana. Quaritch pcha nożem nieubłaganie. Jake jest przyszpilony do skały, ostrze – cale od jego gardła. Wewnątrz linku Jake natęża się by utrzymać świadomość, by dalej być podłączonym, gdy nóż sięga jego gardła. ŁUP! Strzała pojawia się w piersi Quaritcha. Spogląda w górę. Neytiri stoi – uwolniona furia. Klasyczna pozycja łucznika. Zakłada następną strzałę. Naciąga i płynnie wypuszcza. Robot odpada od Jake'a, nieruchomieje. Quaritch wpatruje się w dwie strzały w swojej piersi. Dotyka piór antycznej broni i wtedy – z ironicznym śmiechem – umiera. Neytiri podbiega, następna strzała założona, łuk naciągnięty. Widząc Quaritcha, zniża swój pierzasty łuk. Jake patrzy na nią, następnie wiotczeje, oczy mu się wywracają. ---- WEWNĄTRZ. BUDA. Jake – Człowiek gwałtownie wyskakuje z linku, padając na podłogę, dławi się, łapiąc oddech. Ostatkiem sił sięga palcami po maskę tlenową – poprzez pokój. Czołga się w jej kierunku, na skraju nieprzytomności. Neytiri przeskakuje przez roztrzaskane okno, lądując na gruzach jak kot. Chwyta maskę i napierając na bok Jake'a nakłada maskę na jego twarz. Jake ciągnie oddech za oddechem. Spogląda w górę na Neytiri, trzymającą go i wpatrującą się w niego badawczo. Widzi jego ludzkie ciało po raz pierwszy. Jake dotyka jej twarzy. Jego blada ludzka ręka na błękicie jej skóry. Ich oczy spotykają się poprzez szkło maski – razem, osobno. Nieziemsko. ---- ZEWNĄTRZ. DŻUNGLA - DZIEŃ. Mo'at zmierza do śmiertelnie rannego Tsu'teya, gdy Avatar Jake przybywa wraz z Neytiri. Mo'at podwiązuje jego rany, ale według jej wrażenia, jest jasne, że nie może być uratowany. Jake klęka i Tsu'tey otwiera oczy. Przez mgłę bólu rozpoznaje Jake'a. TSU'TEY (w Na'vi) I see you, Jakesully. JAKE I See you, Tsu’tey te Rongloa Ateyitan TSU'TEY Czy ludzie są bezpieczni? JAKE Są bezpieczni. Tsu'tey ściska słabo swój oderwany warkocz. TSU'TEY Nigdy więcej nie będę mógł jeździć konno, ani połączyć z moją kobietą. Ani słuchać głosu Eywy. Nie mogę poprowadzić Ludu. Ty ich poprowadzisz, Jakesully. JAKE Nie jestem materiałem na oficera. TSU'TEY To już postanowione. Teraz wykonaj powinność Olo’eyctan. Uwolnij mojego ducha. JAKE Nie zabiję cię. TSU'TEY Ja już jestem martwy. JAKE Nie. TSU'TEY Tak trzeba. I tak jest dobrze. Będą o mnie pamiętać Głos Tsu'teya jest słaby, ale gęsty od emocji. TSU'TEY Walczyłem z Torukiem Makto, byliśmy braćmi i był on moim ostatnim cieniem. Ręka Tsu'teya obejmuje rękę Jake'a gwałtownym uściskiem. Jake wyciąga swój nóż. Z PUNKTU WIDZENIA TSU'TEYA – Jake pochyla się w przód, blokując słońce. Jego cień pada na Tsu'teya. JAKE (w Na'vi) Wybacz mi mój Bracie. Idź teraz do Duchowej Matki. Poprzez jego ruch, wiemy, że zakończył ból Tsu'teya. Oczy Jake'a napełniają się łzami, gdy kontynuuje recytowanie modlitwy za zmarłych i jego słowa Na'vi szybują .... Żegnaj Tsu'tey! ---- ZEWN. BRAMA PIEKIEŁ – DZIEŃ. Na'vi jadą na Mrocznych Koniach pomiędzy opuszczonymi maszynami w Bramie Piekieł. Zmory siedzą na grzędzie - na dachach modułów, a żądłonietoperze trzepoczącą nieskrępowanie. Karabiny wartownicze są ciche, a bramy otwarte na las. GŁOS JAKE'A Kilku zechciało pozostać. Jeszcze mniej - dostało na to zgodę. Max, Norm i kilku avatarów trzymają karabiny maszynowe, podczas gdy personel Bram Piekieł wypełnia rampę ładowni jedynego pozostałego transportowca. Wypędzani ludzie są posępni i zdenerwowani, jak jeńcy. Jake i Neytiri stoją razem, obserwują odjazd Ludzi z Nieba. Parker Selfridge lezie w górę rampy. Jego oczy – oczy zbłąkanej duszy – spotykają oczy Jake'a. Znika w głębi statku. ---- ZEWNĄTRZ. KOSMOS. Międzygwiezdny pojazd Venture Star wisi naprzeciw ciemnej strony Pandory. Jego silniki antymaterii buchają do życia i statek rozpędza się poza orbitę. W KADRZE pozostaje dziewiczy, pierwotny świat. Łącząc czarne kontynenty - bioluminescencja - jest szeroką, utkaną koronkową robotą – widmową siecią, łączącą wszystko na Pandorze. ---- ZEWNĄTRZ. DŻUNGLA – DZIEŃ. Snop promieni słonecznych pada poprzez warstwy sklepienia drzew. GŁOS JAKE'A Las się zagoi, podobnie jak serca Ludzi. Nowe życie podtrzymuje energię, płynącą jak tchnienie świata. Neytiri, w widocznej ciąży, poluje z łukiem na płyciźnie. Dzieci na rzece - skaczą i piszczą ze śmiechem. GŁOS JAKE'A To jest mój ostatni video log. ---- WEWNĄTRZ. POKÓJ ŁĄCZEŃ. OBRAZ VIDEO – Jake siedzi na krześle, mówiąc prosto do kamery. Jest chudy, blady. Rozgląda się wokół pokoju, w stylu nowoczesnej technologii. JAKE Naukowcy będą tu trzymać zapalone światła, ale ja nie zatęsknię za tym miejscem. ---- ZEWNĄTRZ. STUDNIA DUSZ – NOC. Wierzby jarzą się delikatnie. Cały klan Omaticaya siedzi zgromadzony w kręgu modlitewnym wokół Drzewa Matki. GŁOS JAKE'A Lepiej to podsumuję. Dziś wieczorem jest pogrzeb i nie chcę się spóźnić. To był ktoś bardzo mi bliski. SZEROKI RZUT KAMERY – poruszającej się poprzez koncentryczne pierścienie ludzi. Wszyscy podłączeni, delikatnie, monotonnie śpiewają. KAMERA rusza w kierunku środka, nad postacią Mo'at, unosi się nad -- Neytiri, klęczącą obok dwóch postaci na podwyższeniu – Jake i jego avatar leżą głowa w głowę. Jake – człowiek - ma na twarzy maskę exopack. Obie postaci są nieruchome, ręce złożone, pokryte przezroczystym, jedwabnym całunem korzonkowych rzęsek. ZBLIŻENIE KAMERY na Neytiri, zdejmującą maskę z twarzy Jake'a. Delikatnie zamyka jego martwe oczy koniuszkami palców. Wtedy pochyla się i całuje go. SILNE ZBLIŻENIE na twarz avatara - Jake'a, gdy ręka Neytiri wchodzi w kadr, głaszcząc go po policzku. OBRAZ ZACIEŚNIA SIĘ powoli. SILNE ZBLIŻENIE na oczy Jake'a. Trwające bicie bębnów, a wtedy -- Oczy otwierają się. PRZEJŚCIE DO CZERNI